Drache
by PoorPineapple
Summary: Just an OC fanfic I've been playing around with.
1. Chapter 1

"Often in my life I have looked at myself in the mirror. A human face I don't see, instead I focus on what my DNA has given to me. Scales, senses beyond the norm, and most of all a will to live."

Natalie looked up from her journal and blinked against the florescence light. Rubbing her eyes she checked the time on the clock outside her cell. Three o'clock in the morning, luckily her body was use to not having as much sleep as regular people.

A guard passed past her cell, Natalie slunk back into the shadows of her cell. She had been in the mutant prison for six months now, the guards hardly noticed her anymore. It was good thing too, she had seen how they had beaten a mutant in a cell near hers, and she didn't want that to happen to her seeing as the scientists had already managed to find her weaknesses.

She hopped onto her bed and curled her wings around her and began to drift off to sleep.

"Pst, Dragon-chick," she heard someone whisper to her.

"What the bloody heck is that," Natalie murmured uncurling her wings and jumping off the bed. She went to the door of her cell and peered through the bars. In the cell across from her a green faced man stared back at her.

"Hey, usually I don't do this but you seem like a pretty decent bird," the man said.

"What's your point?" Natalie asked narrowing her eyes. He was the same mutant that the guards had been beating the crap out of. What did they call him, Salamander, Newt, or something?

"What if I could get you out of here?"

"I'm interested," Natalie said.

"See I got a couple of friends' waiting for me to get out of this cell and join them up. But I got a bit of a problem; I'm not capable of breaking out of here on my own. Seeing as a pair of wings would be required to get to my friends in decent amount of time."

"So basically you need an escape car, no thanks I'll serve my time in here," Natalie growled turning away and going back to her bed.

"Wait, my friends they're mutants like us, in fact we live together, occasionally taking out those who p-- us off, but other then that it's a pretty cool place. I might be able to get you into this place if you help me out. Listen from one Brit to another I just want to help you out."

"Listen my time is almost up and I'll be getting out of here in a few months, now let me be."

"You actually think you'll get out of here? Do you think that anyone actually survives this place? You didn't do anything to get into this place, and a few days before your suppose to get out they'll take you to a little lab underneath our cells and dissect you for science."

Natalie turned back to the green faced man, "You mean this is like a concentration camp?"

"In some ways yes."

Natalie closed her eyes and then opened them, "I'll help you, but on one condition that we'll return to this place and destroy it once we get enough people to help us."

"Of course, now let me get your cell unlocked," the man said opening his mouth, a slimy green tongue flew out at the number pad on Natalie's cell; the slim short circuited the number pad and Natalie's cell door slide open. "Now last round of the guard I got his keys some come over and unlock our control collar."

Natalie did what she was told and unlocked her collar. She crushed the collar with her strength and then turned towards the number pad on the green man's cell. She punched it crushing the pad and opening the green man's door. With a swift stroke she cut his collar with her talons.

"Up close I see you have amazing eyes," the green guy mentioned.

"Shut your slimy face before I decide to get out of here on my own," Natalie snarled picking the man up by the collar, "Now let's go those number pads were bound to have sensor on them." With that Natalie practically pulled the green man down the corridors of the prison.

A few minutes she stopped and looked around, "Bloody heck I have no idea where we are," she said.

"That's why I have this," the green man said pulling out a piece of paper. But Natalie wasn't listening; walking like a trance she entered a darkened room. She flipped on the light and gasped back a scream. All around her were dead mutants, some taken apart, and others in giant test tubes.

"My God," Natalie murmured stepping up to one of the test tubes. Inside held a small child with an overly large forehead, "Why would someone do this to people."

"Help me," the child suddenly spoke opening its eyes and what it seemed peering into Natalie's own soul, "Kill me."

Natalie held her hand up to her mouth before letting out a high pitched frantic scream. Turning away from the child, Natalie ran out of the room and straight into the green man.

"You were right," she cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes of panicking Natalie felt her instincts take over. Pulling herself away from the green man, who she didn't notice his disappointed look, she re-entered the room. She stood at the base of the test tube with the child in it.

"I'm sorry that you died by someone else's hand and not by the hand of God," she spoke before smashing the control panel of the test tube with her tail. She then continued to smash everything in the room and when she was done with that she watched as the room caught fire.

"Come on," she growled stepping out of the room, "I think that the guards now know that we've escaped."

Taking a quick look at the map Natalie and the green man found themselves in front of a large window. "Hey stop right there," she heard a voice behind them shout. Natalie turned as saw she was faced with at least twenty guards, bearing her talons she began advancing on them.

"You call us demons, but yet you take the lives of those who have yet to live," she yelled before she could attack the green man grabbed her hand.

"We have no time for this, let them suffer another time, we have to go," he said.

Natalie narrowed her eyes at the green man and then looked back at the guards, "Another time, luvs,' she said before grabbing the green man around the waist, making a run for the window, wrapping her wings around them and crashing through the window.

In a brief moment she let the wind whistle in her ears and the green man's panicked heartbeat pound against her chest. Then Natalie opened her wings and let the air currents lift her up beyond the shooting of the guards from the window.

"I would take an hour of freedom then spend a lifetime under slavery," she had once heard someone say, and for once she believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess it's a low point in someone's life when your flying right below the clouds transporting a little green man to his friends in who knows what land. It wouldn't bother me so much if his face wasn't pressed right there in my boobs," Natalie thought grinding her teeth. She flapped her wings a few more times to catch the next air stream underneath her wings.

"Over there, land over there!" the green man yelled, a little to loud for Natalie's sensitive ears, and pointing to a marshy area.

"Alright," she answered tucking her wings in and diving towards the spot. At the last moment, right before the green man was about to have a heart attack from fear, Natalie spread her wings and landed gracefully on the ground in front of the marshy area, "So are those your friends?" she asked nodding her head towards an open fire burning nearby.

"Should be." the green man said walking toards the fire, cautiously Natalie followed him.

"Toad! What are you doing here? We're suppose to break you out in two hours," one of people said when they noticed the green man. Toad, god she hoped that wasn't his legal name, went over and sat right next to the fire, whilest Natalie winced at the fire light and stayed in the shadow.

"Well you see I got board waiting so I enlisted the help of, oh hey Nats you can come and sit down, don't be shy Avalanche, Pyro, and Destiny won't bite, but on the other hand Blob might," Toad spoke looking at Natalie.

"You have to be kidding me," she murmered.

"What was that?"

"I'm sensitive to bright light, I'll just stay back here," she said quickly before jumping into a tree and setting down to listen.

"Suit yourself, so anyway we busted out of there and decided to meet you up here," Toad said streatch and then leaning against a log, "And Nats here has offered to join our team."

"I don't know she desn't look so tough," Pyro said looking at the dark figure of Natalie, "I mean she just looks like a skinny sod from where I'm sitting."

"Excuse me?" Natalie growled her eyes narrowing.

"Face it babe we have no use for another mutant on our team," Pyro grinned, "I'm sure some strip club would take you.

"You horrible crude worm," Drache murmered, "You have no idea what your dealing with.

"Of course I don't I can't see what you look like, what's wrong duck? You have a huge mole or something?"

Without answering Natalie lept from the tree straight over the fire, tackling Pyro. Her face was inches away from his face, her talons were gripped around his throat and then she spoke, "My name is Natalie, I go by Drache, which is German for Dragon. As you can see I am no Playboy bunny, I'm a monster and monsters don't feel regret when they do something bad. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now?"

"Natalie don't!" Toad manged to yell before the campfire engulfed her body. Pyro looked pretty smug as he stood up and looked at the firey crumbled mass of Natalie.

"You should have stopped yourself duck," said smiling but the smile quickly faded at Natalie stood up giving a horrible laugh.

"And you should learn how to treat a lady," she said, opening her eyes as the fire died away leaving her unhurt, without warning her tail came out of nowhere, wrapping around Pyro, "So no more fire for you to fight with, what should I do with you now?"

"Natalie stop!" Toad yelled at Drache began squeezing the life out of Pyro.

"I suggest that you put down my mutant," a well spoken voice said above them.

"Sir Magneto what are you doing here?" Destiny asked as everyone looked up.

"You know why as well as I," Magneto said glacing at Destiny before his glaze settled on Natalie.

"How clever you a professional poet, but why is this mutant so importent that you want him to live?" Natalie asked.

"I have plans for him."

"Eh, good enough for me," Natalie said dropping Pyro roughly on the ground.

"I like you, you have a strange aura that my mutants need," Magneto said, "Now let us go home." Before Natalie could reply a glowing circle encased them all, the light from it was so bright that Natalie didn't even feel the pain as she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie woke up to see two big brown eyes staring at her, she screamed and threw Toad off of her and jumped up and snatched him out of the air before he hit the ground, "Alright give me one reason why I shouldn't pound you into the ground right now," Natalie growled holding Toad by his leg as he dangled upside down.

"Because I know that you secretly love me and want to shag me every night," Toad said grinning nastily at Natalie.

"I don't know whether to actually pound you into the dirt or let go of you in repulsive shock," Natalie said and then an evil grin appeared on her face.

As Blob can into the room to get Natalie for Magneto to brief on the next mission he can upon Natalie pounding Toad into the floor with her tail and laughing. He rushed in to intervene grabbing hold of Natalie at the right time that she let go of Toad.

"Let me at him, he'll be dead before he knows it," she yelled trying to struggle from Blob's grasp.

"That's right duckie, no one can resist the toad man," Toad said thoroughly squished on the floor holding up a finger.

"One of theses days," Natalie murmured as Blob dragged her out of the room and down the hall. He went through a large door and place Natalie in front of Magneto who was standing in front of a computer and typing.

"Hello Natalie," Magneto said still typing on the computer, "I just wanted to bring you here to get caught up on your next mission," he said finishing typing and turning around.

"Well, yes sir," Natalie said her brow wrinkling and she crossed her arms.

"There is a part I need, but the problem is it's in a high security military base. We've been trying to get into this base for months now but can't due to their high powered weapons. That's where you come in, you can withstand against such attacks and distract the guards while the rest of us move in at get the part," Magneto said not noticing Natalie's eyes narrowing.

"So you want a target for them to shoot at?" she asked her voice low and deep.

"Not exactly, these humans have been in my way for too long, I want you to annulated them," Magneto said lifting up his hand and forming a fist.

"Of course whatever you say," Natalie said swishing her tail back and forth ready to go on this mission.

"Here's a map, you'll be at the military base fifteen minutes before the rest of use show up, long enough for the soldiers to be completely absorbed in trying to defeat you," Magneto said handing Natalie a map, a bottle of water, and a black piece of cloth.

"What's this," Natalie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your uniform, its light weight, doesn't tear easily, resists heat, and can be altered for your wings and tail," Magneto said turning back around and continuing his work on the computer.

Natalie didn't say a word as she left the room, ducked into her now Toad-free room and put on her uniform. It was a black one piece suit with red stripes. Carefully Natalie tore holes into the uniform for her wings and tail and then put on the uniform along with a pair of fingerless gloves. She attached the water canteen to her belt and then left room only to walk right into Toad.

"Hey duckie, fancy bumpin into you here," he said winking at Natalie.

"Listen I don't have time for this," Natalie said rolling her eyes and looking at the map she had and charting her flight path. Toad kept talking about something that Natalie complete missed.

"So love what's your answer?" he finally said looking over the map and into Natalie's eyes.

"Uh yeah sure," Natalie said turning away and walking towards the front entrance of the building still looking at the map.

She managed to get the front door and stepped outside and opened her wings and took off.


End file.
